Coquelicot
by RasenRouge
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que se despertaba en él cada vez que contemplaba aquellas hermosas y carmesíes flores? ¿Por qué deseaba tenerlas consigo y simultáneamente alejarlas tanto como le fueran posible? ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos que todavía permanecían con él aun cuando ella ya se había ido de su vida?


¡Buenas noches! Sí, sé que están impresionadas por mi actividad literaria en estos últimos días. Pero nada qué hacerlo. Así pasa cuando de repente se me meten locas ideas a la cabeza. Y debo culpar a mi amiga Alba por hacerme recordar mi amor por Gintoki. Sin nada más que decir, disfruten y no me odien demasiado por hacerles sufrir.

 **Crimson**

¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedó abstraído, viéndose al espejo sin realmente contemplarse? ¿En qué instante se desconectó de su presente y navegó sin rumbo por su inconsciente? ¿Es que acaso requería del sonido penetrante del timbre para volver en sí mismo?

Lavó su rostro con la fría agua de su lavabo. Secó su rostro y se dio un par de cachetadas para despertarse por completo. Tal vez su lapso de ausentismo se debió a las desveladas que había experimentado a lo largo de la semana. Eso es lo que él prefería pensar antes de optar por la otra posibilidad.

Abrió la puerta y recibió a la recién llegada con un prolongado bostezo. Ella le dedicó una mala mirada, pero pasó; llevaba consigo dos bolsas plásticas que transportaban algo que olía demasiado bien para ignorarle. Y de manera silenciosa se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

—Cada día está más desordenado por aquí —fue el comentario de la rubia tras contemplar todas las bolsas negras a un costado de la puerta de la cocina—. Limpiar de vez en cuando no te va a matar.

—He estado muy ocupado calificando exámenes y haciendo todas esas cosas de adultos que no tengo tiempo para esas labores —se sentó y sacó todo lo que había sido traído por esa mujer—. De modo que hoy toca comida tailandesa.

—Hemos agotado todos los restaurantes convencionales —expresó con una sonrisa burlona antes de tomar asiento a un costado del desaliñado hombre—. Pronto serán las vacaciones de verano y al fin podremos descansar de la escuela y de todos.

—Oh, sí. El verano está a la vuelta de la esquina —hasta ese momento no había considerado esa fecha en lo más mínimo—. Sería perfecto ir a la playa y relajarme para variar. Todo este estrés va a matarme o a hacerme envejecer antes de tiempo.

—Podríamos ir juntos —propuso. En ese instante ambas miradas se cruzaron y ella terminó evadiéndole por reflejo—. L-Lo digo porque siempre estás corto de dinero…—podría haber usado esa excusa para recomponer su oración, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba.

—Está bien. No suena mala idea —él no le dio más vueltas al asunto y aceptó—. Solamente debemos de ver qué playa es la que nos queda más cerca.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo —decía la blonda ya probando la comida que había comprado—. Come o todo se enfriará.

—No puedo comer esto sin una buena lata de cerveza —se levantó y caminó hasta el refrigerador. Lo abrió y buscó su preciado alcohol. Lo encontró al lado de una lata de café—. _Pensé que había sacado hasta la última lata. Me encargaré de ella cuando saque la basura_ —tomó su bebida y volvió a cerrar el refrigerador para regresar al lado de la rubia.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo? —destapó su bebida y le dio el primer sorbo—. Sólo estoy molesto de que esta sea la última cerveza de mi refrigerador y gracias a ello tenga que ir a la tienda más cercana a comprar más —él era perezoso, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero sabía que había algo más.

—Gintoki, ¿crees que lo que estamos haciendo está bien? —había estado reuniendo todo el valor que poseía para lanzarle aquel cuestionamiento. No era fácil para ella tratar un tema tan delicado como ese porque involucraba muchas cosas de por medio; muchas que probablemente aquel idiota no llegaba a entender del todo.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —respondió con una media sonrisa en sus labios—. Ambos somos adultos. Y los adultos tienen "necesidades" —pronunció con ese tono grueso de voz que lograba crisparle la piel y que simultáneamente, le hacía caer bajo cualquier treta que él utilizara en ella. Él era su debilidad en más de un sentido y no lo consideraba justo ni por asomo—. No voy a meter la pata si es eso lo que te preocupa —era obvio que ella no hablaba de eso—. ¿O es que ya encontraste a alguien más con quien pasar el rato?

—¡C-Claro que no idiota! —le recriminó—. No soy esa clase de mujer que va de hombre en hombre —se cruzó de brazos indignada—. E-Eres…el único con el que estoy en estos momentos…—tan tímida, tan primeriza en esas cuestiones del amor y las relaciones carnales. Sí, esas eran una de las razones por las que él cruzó la línea con ella.

—Bueno, has mejorado desde que comenzamos —descaro era lo que le sobraba a aquel hombre. Ella le acomodó una magnifica bofetada—. Te voy a dar una cachetada como esta pero no en la mejilla y te va a gustar —y también era terriblemente pervertido que siempre lograba que ella le lanzara blasfemia y media mientras su rostro se ponía totalmente rojo.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Maldito pervertido!

—Y aun así sigues aquí… Tal vez te gusten los hombres que tienen la boca sucia —tomó su rostro con brusquedad y se encargó de entrelazar sus labios con los de ella una y otra vez, hasta dejarla sin aliento, hasta el punto en que la chispa del deseo se avivara entre ambos—. ¿Por qué no dejamos el almuerzo para otro momento y nos enfocamos en el postre?

Ella era una mujer hermosa y su cuerpo podría ser la perdición de más de uno. Y aunque había muchos hombres que la deseaban y rogaban por un poco de su atención, él era quien la tenía a su completa disposición cuando le apeteciera. Y, sin embargo, eso no parecía ser suficiente para él.

La tenía como mujer, como amiga, como cómplice y estaba sumamente agradecido por ello. Porque en cierto modo eso le había salvado, le había ayudado a regresar al camino correcto y no pensar más en las heridas del pasado. ¿Pero eso sería suficiente para él, para ella? Tal vez no estaba siendo justo ni con esa mujer ni consigo mismo.

Pero por el momento no conocía otro modo para ahogar el vacío que estaba presente dentro de él.

—No entiendo tus manías Gintoki —la mujer había terminado de vestirse y ahora se encargaba de arreglar su cabellera—. ¿O eres tan ansioso que no aguantas llegar hasta tu alcoba? —aprovecharía esas pequeñas oportunidades que tenía para burlarse de él.

—Soy un hombre poco convencional. Así que para mí el hacerlo en la cama es como que soso y aburrido —a veces envidiaba la facilidad que poseía para hablar de la intimidad que tenían cada vez que se veían en el departamento de él—. Tsukuyo, al final lo que importa es que ambos lo disfrutemos —ella volvió a sonrojarse y lo ignoró por un rato.

—Deberías aprovechar la tarde para limpiar todo —ya estaba parada bajo el umbral, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía cuando experimentaban aquel íntimo instante.

—Después de haberte dejado satisfecha, menos ganas tengo de hacer algo —podría haber dicho más pero un par de bolsas se estamparon contra su rostro—. Tomaré eso como que lo disfrutaste enormemente.

—¡Idiota! —fue lo último que escuchó de esa boca. La rubia había abandonado su departamento y no faltó el que azotara la puerta tras salir.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insistente con la limpieza de este sitio? —rascó su oreja y despabiló—. Bueno, de todos modos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Sacó todas las bolsas de basura fuera de su departamento. Barrió, sacudió e incluso pasó una buena trapeada por cada una de las áreas que conformaban su compacto y apacible hogar. Incluso la pila de platos sucios no fue más que un mero recuerdo. Y ya que estaba de ánimos también se aventuró a sacar la ropa sucia de su cuarto.

—¿Por qué hay tanta ropa encima? —su cama parecía ser usada para todo menos para lo que fue creada—. Hasta hay una bufanda… Aunque no recuerdo que tuviera una de este tono —aquella prenda era suave al tacto y de un rojo encarnado; era demasiado elegante y fina para pertenecer a su colección de ropa—. _Ahora que lo pienso esta bufanda es de…_ —la apretó, dispuesto a arrojarla al bote de basura. Sin embargo, se detuvo, algo le impedía deshacerse de esa prenda. Así que lo único que pudo hacer para no volverla a verla fue meterla dentro de uno de los cajones de su buro—. En verdad que necesito hacer una limpieza profunda.

Su lecho estaba completamente ausente de cualquier estorbo. Al fin podía contemplar la colcha y las dos almohadas que tenía. Era una cama lo suficientemente ancha para que dos personas pudieran dormir ahí.

Sí, dos personas y sin embargo él no la usaba ni con su amante ni para dormir. Él descansaba en el sillón de su sala.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?_ —la mente era traicionera cuando se topa con aquello que está conectado con un fuerte recuerdo del pasado. Él lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitarlo; era algo que pasaba de manera automática, algo que se había arraigado a él sin que se diera cuenta—. Creo que el suficiente como para que esté cavilando sobre cosas que no pueden cambiarse…—pero en ese instante de debilidad parecía estar viendo al fantasma de su pasado. Parecía que podía tanto verle como oírle; parecía que podía escuchar aquello que lo hizo olvidarse por completo de la razón.

"…Entonces, haz que sólo mire en tu dirección. Haz que me enamore perdidamente de ti y de nadie más. De ese modo no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada…Solamente así podremos estar juntos"

No. Él no quería volver a escuchar esas palabras. No de esa boca. No de esa persona. No más. Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera volverlas a oír sin importar cuanto lo deseara.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. Sí, eso es lo que tiene que ser —se decía a sí mismo mientras sonreía, mientras reía forzadamente. Solamente así podía minimizar el vuelco que experimentó su corazón en cuanto conmemoró a esa persona—. Creo que ha sido suficiente limpieza por un día… Así que iré al pachinko y después iré a molestar a la vieja Otose mientras bebo un poco.

Tomó su cartera y salió de allí, intentando dejar todo su pasado tras la puerta que se cerró a sus espaldas.

—Tengo que deshacerme de todo ya o continuaré pensando en todo aquello…

Avanzó entre las calles, entre el bullicio de la tarde y entretuvo su atención en los espectaculares, en las noticias que eran dadas en las grandes pantallas que decoraban los altos rascacielos. Y de ese modo el tiempo parecía ir mucho más rápido.

Y cuando menos se lo esperó sus pasos le habían llevado a un pequeño barrio repleto de bonitas y antiguas casas japonesas. Un lugar tan alejado del ruido de la ciudad que le resultaba de lo más apacible y acogedor. Incluso el aire era mucho mejor allí.

—Tal vez debería mudarme por esta zona —cambiar de domicilio podría ser la decisión más sensata que tomaría en mucho tiempo—. Necesito un cambio de aire.

Ese particular olor llegó hasta su nariz y lo hizo poner más atención a su entorno. ¿Cómo es que no había contemplado esas coloridas flores que embellecían las pequeñas jardineras del vecindario? ¿Las había pasado por alto por su propio descuido o lo había hecho de manera consciente?

—…Amapolas…—él no era capaz de reconocer o nombrar otra flor que no fuera esa. Y era algo que había logrado no por sí mismo sino por alguien más—. Hay de tantos colores…—y a pesar de la belleza natural que poseían ninguna lograba atraparle—. Y el único color que me gusta no está…

Calló. Lo hizo en el justo momento en que aquel parasol morado tapizado de blancas camelias se cruzó frente a él. Lo hizo en el instante en que reconoció aquel uniforme escolar. Lo hizo porque parecía haber identificado aquella espalda y aquella lacia y oscura cabellera.

Pero debía estárselo imaginando todo. No existía manera de que ella estuviera allí. Y aun sabiéndolo a su cuerpo parecía importarle un bledo. Incluso optó por seguirle en silencio, con lentitud. Desde donde se encontraba solamente podía verle caminar con soltura mientras el viento hacía bailar a su cabello y el olor de su perfume le entumecía el cuerpo.

También podía percibir la flor que llevaba en su mano y que de vez en cuando olía. Era tan roja como la grana. Y tan familiar para él. Y simultáneamente, tan dolorosa. Porque esa flor le llevaba a conmemorarla sin anestesia.

"No comprendo tu interés en mí. Ni siquiera somos de la misma edad o poseemos los mismos intereses. Tal vez lo que dicen sobre ti es cierto y debería alejarme de ti".

— _Sí, tenías toda la razón. Todos esos rumores eran ciertos…_ —y tampoco le importaba lo que las mujeres pensaran sobre su estilo de vida. Fue siempre de ese modo hasta que el destino decidió que era suficiente de esa vida.

Conmemoró el instante en que se conocieron, en que cruzaron mirada por primera vez. Fue sólo en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que no debió de haberse inmiscuido en su vida; ella era joven, tan llena de metas, tan opuesta a lo que solía atraer a su vida; simplemente dos mundos destinados a chocar.

Eran polos opuestos. Pero la curiosidad que le despertó al final se transformó en su mayor condena.

"¿Sabes en los problemas en los que nos meteremos si la gente se entera de lo que ocurre entre nosotros?"

— _Estaba consciente de lo ocurriría si alguien llegaba a enterarse de lo que pasaba entre nosotros_ —y era justamente esa adrenalina de tentar lo prohibido la que le orilló en primera instancia a ir por ella. Esa emoción desmedida fue la que le hizo cruzar una línea que estaba prohibida. Pero no podía imaginarse que esa sensación pasajera se transformaría en algo más asfixiante.

"La verdad no entiendo por qué has reaccionado de ese modo. No es como si estuviera interesada en ese sujeto… Casi suenas como si estuvieras celoso".

— _Tampoco fue la última vez que me sentí de esa manera_ —ella era joven, atractiva y libre ante los ojos de todos. Era normal que fuera pretendida por los chicos que llegaban a tomarse el tiempo de conocerla y prendarse de su particular personalidad. Y cuando presenciaba eso no podía más que frustrarse y esperar a que ninguno de ellos lograra convencerla; se había vuelto tan estúpidamente vulnerable sin así desearlo.

Giró hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda. Subió por una empinada. Todo aquello sin despegar su atención de lo que debía ser un maldito y añorante espejismo. Tal vez la culpa, la soledad y ese sentimiento que no se esfumaba, lo habían enloquecido al fin.

Caer en la locura era mucho mejor que fingir que vivía en el presente cuando lo que deseaba era retroceder el tiempo y vivir de nuevo el ayer para evitar aquella tragedia.

"Siempre me lo he preguntado… ¿Eres feliz con la vida que has conseguido? ¿O sientes que falta algo en ella? Supongo que no. Siempre eres tan despreocupado y todo lo que te digo se te resbala. A veces quisiera ser tan libre como tú".

— _¿Libre?_ —inquirió con una sonrisa torcida—. _Yo no era libre. Solamente me la viví huyendo de cualquier lazo que pudiera formar con alguien… Pero al final me atrapaste. Y ahora que te has ido no sé cómo romper este lazo…_

Se detuvo en cuanto vio que el suelo se le había acabado y aquella a quien había estado persiguiendo se esfumó completamente como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Lo que había por debajo de donde yacía de pie era un inmenso campo de altos pastizales y flores carmesí. Era una vista maravillosa que se endulzaba con la puesta de sol; una panorámica que le despertaba tantos sentimientos; le otorgaba tanto paz como inquietud.

Era tan agridulce como su recuerdo.

"¿Y de qué modo se supone que me parezco yo a esa flor? No tiene sentido alguno para mí… Aunque es algo tierno que te hayas tomado la molestia de decirme algo como eso. Creo que sabes ser dulce a tu propia manera…Esa parte de ti me gusta mucho".

Y a él le gustaba la manera en que lo trataba, lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Y apreciaba más que cualquier otra cosa el tiempo que pasaban juntos. A veces sólo permanecían en silencio en la habitación sin decirse nada, haciendo cada quien lo suyo; y en otras se molestaban mutuamente antes de quedarse dormidos uno al lado del otro, abrazados.

Pero también le encantaba cuando se acurrucaba a su lado y se dejaba llevar por sus juegos y por lo que ambos sentían. También se sintió fascinado por esos labios que lo besaban tan torpemente al inicio y después supieron cómo dejarlo sin aliento.

Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que lo extrañaba todo de ella. Era ahora que sus propios sentimientos le quedaban claros. Sin embargo, existían cosas en este mundo que no podían ser cambiados. Sin importar cuánto lo deseara, sin importar cuán roto estuviera.

—…Lo diré las veces que sean necesarias… Eres como estas flores...

Ella le atrajo, le apasionó. Ella hizo su mundo un poco mejor. No obstante, ella era como esas carmesíes flores que contemplaba con nostalgia. Podía apreciarlas tanto como deseara, pero no podía tenerlas a su lado, no podía hacerlo porque se destruirían y le destruirían a él también en el proceso.

—Eres como la amapola…—las amapolas seducían a quien las mirase y del mismo modo les alejaban. Eran flores egoístas, destinadas a ser admiradas y recluidas en la soledad; poseían un destino trágico, pero a la vez, extrañamente hermoso. Y probablemente eso fue lo que le llevó a enamorarse perdidamente de ella.

Le susurró al viento. Le murmuró a aquel recuerdo que se había aparecido ante él para conducirle a aquel lugar, a aquel escenario que marcó el inicio y el final de aquel amargo encuentro del que jamás sería capaz de desprenderse.


End file.
